Jiyu Nanohana
Current Background Jiyu Nanohana, called Jubei by friends and family, was once a normal fourteen-year-old high school girl, until she met Koinosuke Adago. He, an attentdant for the once great swordsman Yagyu Jubei, named her his successor, and since then, she runs into nothing but trouble. Members of the Ryojoji clan show up left and right, demanding a challenge in an attempt to claim Jubei's title. Jiyu wants nothing of it, but often enough, gets dragged right into the fray. In the roleplay, Jiyu has been a pacifist, using her powers only when needed to help her new friends. She is often quiet and finds little odds and ends to do as she goes. She wants to help the city of Tomoeda in any way possible. Jiyu's goals in the world are to eventually find her way home, and to make sure she is never holding her friends back because of her own hesitations about her powers. The first arc Jiyu was known best to cling to the character Yukari Takeba, as the pair had met in the Bamboo Forest after both were stranded there. Yukari and her spent all of the first arc travelling together, meeting lots of people along the way. Since the second arc, Jiyu's been through many dangerous encounters, much more than the first arc where she only encountered the angels, and her friends vanishing one after another. She eventually states to Minato Arisato, Oshawott, and Aqua, that she finds the world awful and hates how it separates friends. Aqua then hands her and Minato a Wayfinder Charm, should they ever be separated. Jiyu's goal has drifted very far away from her goal to help Tomoeda, as she now focuses on helping find her missing newfound friends in any way possible. First Arc First Arrival Jiyu first appears in the world, lost in the Bamboo Forest. After a nice man directs her out of the forest, she runs into Yukari Takeba. The pair head north at first, spending their first night in the world at Tomoeda, courtesy of the police station. Afterwards, they strike a bargain with the officers. In exchange for keeping in touch with the town, they would relay information back to them as often as they could about the places in the world. This prompts their trip westward, where the pair are dropped off at the Tower of Salvation. There, they meet Vincent Valentine and Alexei Dumas. The four are assaulted by Cruxis Angels for being too close to the tower's base. She transforms for the first time, exhausting herself from the effort. After the battle, the four ride Chocobo westward still, and eventually arrive in Neo Domino City. On the way there, Alexei vanishes from behind them. Neo Domino City and Beyond When they arrive in the city, they stop for a bite to eat. While they are there, they see that more angels are in the city and that Team Twilight is calling for allies to fight them. The group decides to stay out of the way, and continue on their way. Just as they were about to leave, they meet up with Shiron, and he joins their group. They leave the city to head to Twilight Town. As they leave, another message from the Satellite Runner causes Yukari to turn around. While Yukari is meeting up with others in Neo Domino City, Jiyu stuck with Vincent, seeing him suffer with whatever ailment he had. She didn't really understand, but she did understand by the end of it she needed to find the Protomateria, a round white stone. During this time, Shiron vanishes. After the others returned, as it became Yoko Littner, Simon, and Junpei Iori, the group traveled eastward. It took them some time but they eventually reached Altessa at his home. They went to spend the night there, Jiyu resting early, unaware of most of the new people that joined them, including Asch the Bloody, Dante Sparda, and Laharl. Dark Signer Finale Jiyu awoke later in the night, only to find out that Junpei had run off in the night. Concerned, Jiyu joined the group that went after him. The group traveled west, following Junpei's trail as fast as they could given the circumstance. Not everyone went, as Vincent and Asch chose to stay behind. They caught up with him just as he was being attacked by Dark Signers Carly Nagisa, Yukiko Amagi, Lan, and Judai Yuki. The end of the arc shows her transforming into Yagyu Jubei, and her and those who went with her going after the Dark Signers and their Earthbound Immortals. Second Arc Tatsumi Dragon Taming Jiyu wakes up in a room (later explained to be Akihiko Sanada's room) at Tatsumi Port Island. She and the others, short of Laharl, spent their three months there training and preparing to head back out into the world. She meets with the others downstairs, where they run into a dragon-like creature resting outside of the dormitory. The group ends up fighting the creature, and is assisted by Minato Arisato, Genis Sage, and Rita Mordio. After the group gets the creature to retreat back into the water, the group notices trouble from Castle Oblivion. They are approached by Minako Arisato, who joins their group. Concerned about the Dark Signers, they go to investigate the castle. Upon arrival, they meet up with Sector Security Officers, Liu Kang, and Sub-Zero. The group is under attack by Ridley. Dark Signer Showdown Jiyu stays out of the fight against Ridley, as the others take him down. She decides to join the group heading in, which includes the addition of the young detective Conan. Minato and Rita stay outside to help protect the helicopter, and the group goes inside. Unfortunately, as soon as they step in, Junpei is killed by Carly. Jiyu transforms into Yagyu Jubei, and in a fit of rage, goes after the Dark Signers. The group is eventually victorious with the help of Jack Atlas, Kenshin Himura, Soul Eater Evans, Yugi Mutou, Static, Wasp, Aki Izayoi, Hooded Man, Aqua, Mithos Yggdrasill, and Ruka, even with the surprise arrival of Dark Signer Franken Stein. The group, weary after the battle, returns to Aki's house in Neo Domino City. The Tops Jiyu ends up spending a day at Aki's mansion, and then another night in Rua and Ruka's mansion. While she stayed in Aki's mansion, they suffered a police raid as the officers searched for Jack Atlas and Aki Izayoi. Both of them, including Kenshin, made a safe getaway. During this, she was fairly calm. After things had died down, they were then assaulted by the Unversed and Vanitas. Jiyu joins in this fight, while during it, Rita, Yukari, and Simon all vanished. Before they get much time to recover they suffer an assault from the Metal Heads. After they successfully manage to fend them off, Jiyu needs to rest for the rest of the night, and finds herself awake in Rua and Ruka's mansion the next day. She confronts Minato, apologizing for her prior behavior, and tells him she doesn't wish to hold them back. After deciding she will give it her all, Jiyu is resolved to find Yukari and the others, even though she's still very upset by their disappearance. Leaving Neo Domino City During this point, various things began happening at once. A large group of people left due to a distrubance in the Satellite district, while a group with Minato attempted to leave the area. Of these people, Oshawott and Donatello has joined them. Aqua and Yugi, although they were with them, went ahead to get Aqua a dueling deck. They were approached by Shinjiro Aragaki as they also tried to leave, and finally, after much delay, the group left the Tops. They were eventually approached by Aqua, Duo Maxwell, and Mai Kujaku, who informed them of Yugi's death. Seeing that Minato was taking it harsh, she followed after him, talking to him about what was happening. The pair formed a bond, enabling Minato to get a social link with her. They soon returned, with Minako, to the rest of the group to start their trip out of the city. They leave Duo and Mai behind. Northern Mayhem Jiyu awoke at midnight, to notice that Shinji and Minako are gone. The group, now consisting of four, decide to pack up and move out, worried now that they were no longer safe at their campsite. They ride Aqua's glyder north, as both Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang land aboard the vehicle. It stops in the Northern Ruins, and the group gets off. Jiyu calls for the others, but is scolded for her actions. They spot Terra in the distance, as Aqua runs ahead. The path forward, however, is harder than it first appears. It doesn't take the group long to realize there are traps now lining the path to Aqua, as the Colonel sets off three of them, and Jiyu sets off one herself. Minato's persona, Siegfried, clears out the rest of the traps, and the group sets forth to re-unite with their team member who is now alone up ahead. Personality Jiyu, as a whole, is very dense at times. She can often miss key signs of danger or romance up until they smack her in the face. Sometimes even then she misses it. However, she's very mature and level-headed, and often can be seen as a voice of reason. Jiyu's exact response to a threat to her friend's lives is clear. She will transform into Yagyu Jubei to protect them. Most times, however, she's pleasant. Abilities Lovely Eyepatch: The source of her power and sign of her rightful lineage to the Yagyu line. Jiyu puts on this item and becomes Yagyu Jubei, the greatest swordsman ever to live in her world. This form is the one shown on the right and comes with two swords, one of which is a short sword used in close-range combat. She also has a physical transformation, becoming an older woman in ninja attire. In the series, when one stole this eyepatch without being the rightful heir, it was said to have a burning sensation. Earning the right to the eyepatch is possible. Wayfinder Charm: Thanks to Aqua's gift, she now carries a Wayfinder which contains the ability to give her the abilities of friends should she ever need it. It is limited to only those who carry Wayfinders, but Jiyu has currently obtained links with Minato and Aqua. When others obtain her Wayfinder link, they borrow the spirit of Yagyu Jubei and become more skilled at swordsmanship and agility. The stronger the link, the longer the ability lasts and the better they become. Combat In combat, Jubei is fast, strong, and skilled. It is often when backed into a corner that this form is used, meaning that even if the situation is slightly perilous, she might not rely on her Lovely Eyepatch at all. She makes use of what she has, and when running around as Jiyu, has a few sword skills Shiro has taught her, but not enough to make her a comparable swordsman. Jiyu's main combat strategy is avoid combat at all costs. Should she turn to combat, if Jiyu or Jubei can use the powers of the Wayfinder in a truly tight situation. Here are the links that Jiyu has obtained and their abilities: Aqua(Level 0): It's one of three levels. At the first level, she gains access to Blizzara, Thundara, and Cura. Minato(Level 0): It's one of three levels. At the first level, she may summon Orpheus to her side to cast any of his skills. Category:Character Category:Jubei-Chan Category:Female Category:Anime Category:IceEnchantress09